


The Female Protagonist

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:12:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Your daughter wanted a story, so you gave her one you knew well.





	The Female Protagonist

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!”

“What is it, Little One?” you asked from your place before the sink. 

Your daughter, not more than four years of age, ran into the room, her stuffie in her tiny hand. 

“Will you tell me a story?”

“Now?” you raised your brow, turning to look at her over your shoulder. “It’s nowhere near your bed time, Sweet Pea.”

“So?” she stuck out her bottom lip in her notorious pout.

You grinned at her, drying your hands with your dishtowel, “You know that that face only works on Daddy.”

She stuck out her lip further as if putting more force into it would get you to acquiesce. 

You chuckled and walked over to your little girl, taking her free hand in yours, “C'mon, Darling. I’ll tell you a story.”

A smile broke out on her face as she practically skipped next to you as you led her to the sitting room. Once there, the two of you separated, her turning towards the couch and you making your way towards the dwindling fire.

You tossed in a few more pieces of wood and patted your dirty hands on the white apron that hung from your waist over the skirt of your house dress.

When you turned to look at your daughter, you laughed at the sight. She was already prepared with the throw blanket over her and her stuffie and her hands folded in her lap.

You joined her on the couch, and she instantly cuddled up to you, her hand resting on your growing stomach. Your daughter did not understand what it meant, and, of course, her father had to tell her that you accidentally ate a pumpkin seed. She now refused to eat pumpkin, fearing that she, too, will grow one in her stomach.

“Once upon a time, there was a girl who ventured into the forest.”

“Why did she do that? Doesn’t she know it’s dan-ger-us?”

You grinned at your little girl’s words, “Well, she didn’t really have anyone to worry about her the way Daddy and I worry about you.”

“Oh…”

“It began to get dark, and the girl had not found a place to rest yet. Cold and lost, she wandered…”

* * *

"Hey! Are you okay?”

The girl groaned, lifting her head and opening her eyes just enough to make out a figure rushing towards her. It wasn’t long before she felt warmth, sweet, beautiful warmth, and she clung to it with all the strength she had left in her frozen body.

“Whoa…you’re shivering!” the heat spoke and lifted her up into its embrace. At another point, it climbed atop something, and they were moving at a speed that was inhuman. 

“Hold on.”

The figure’s grip on her tightened, bringing more warmth to her body.  
It took some time, but she finally was beginning to thaw off. Wherever the person had brought her radiated heat; she was surrounded by it.

“Thanks, Oaken. I really appreciate it,” she heard the person say before boots made their way towards where she lay.  

A warm hand touched her forehead followed by a sigh, “I think you’re going to be okay, but you may come down with a cold…”

Somehow, she made her numb lips move, “T-Thank you…”

Her eyes opened wider now, taking in the appearance of her savior. His brown eyes met hers, and he smiled.

“It’s no problem, but what were you doing out here by yourself? The forest is dense, and it can be very confusing to walk through, especially at night.”

When she didn’t answer him, he frowned, “Is there someone that might be looking for you or missing you?”

“No,” her face fell, and all was silent after her lonely word.

“Well,” he began after a few minutes, “you have me…at least, for now.”

His words made her smile again, and she fell asleep, knowing he would help her.

* * *

“So…did they get married? Did they live Happily Ever After?”

You laughed at your daughter’s questions, “Why must every story end in that?”

“Because they do!” the girl beside you insisted.

“Fine,” you grinned, pushing your daughter’s bangs back and pressing a kiss on her forehead. “They get married and have a little girl of their own.”

It was then the front door opened, letting in the cool, winter air.

“Guess who’s back!”

“Daddy!”

You watched as your toddler jumped from the couch and ran over to her father. He pulled her into a hug, lifting her off the floor.

You took your time in joining them, letting them greet one another, but when he felt your hand on his shoulder, trough the heavy parka he was wearing, he turned to give you a kiss.

“Welcome home,” you grinned, and his expression mirrored yours.

“Mommy just finished telling me a story!”

“Really, now?” he turned to look at the other girl in his arms.

She nodded, “It was about a girl who got lost in the woods, and this man found her. He took care of her, and they got married and had a daughter together…”

“That sounds like a good story,” your husband grinned, his eyes falling on your flushed face. “I’d like to hear it.”

“Then you’d hear it one too many times, Kristoff,” you smirked at him before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Nonsense, Y/N,” he grinned deviously as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him so only you could hear the words the left his lips. “I love that story almost as much as I love the female protagonist.” 


End file.
